Un problème Particulier
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: Quand le Lord Malfoy doit faire appel aux services d'un briseur de sort, il ne s'attendait à devoir faire face à un des rejetons Weasley. Mais quand le problème s'avoue être délicat et particulier, peut-être que ce sera pour le meilleur.


Hello here, bienvenu sur cette OS Bill x Lucius. Sachez qu'il vient originalement d'une soirée défis sur "La folie des Fanfics" et que le couple m'est tombé dessus par un foutu hasard de tirage. Je dois avouer que je ne savais pas très bien quoi raconter entre ces deux là au départ puis... (pour ceux qui me connaisse, ça ne va pas vous étonner) un délire m'a traversé... persisté et c'est ainsi qu'est né cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré le couple quelque peu étrange.  
L'OS est corrigé comme possible. Si une erreur vous fait saigner des yeux, n'hésitez pas à me la signaler j'irais la corriger.  
Bonne lecture et cœur dans vos faces

* * *

Il était un Malfoy… il pouvait le faire. Mais tout de même ces incompétents à St mangouste qui ne pouvaient rien pour lui et qui l'avait envoyé voir un briseur de sort. Il n'avait vraiment rien contre, mais fallait-il vraiment qu'il tombe sur le Weasley ? Il soupira, prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha de l'homme qui était penché sur un parchemin. Bill leva la tête prêt à saluer le client quand il vit qui était la personne en question. Ses yeux se firent plus froid et plus dur. Que lui voulait ce prétentieux de noblinard ?

\- Lord Malfoy.  
\- Monsieur Weasley, dit-il en s'arrachant presque la langue en disant son nom de famille. Je ne suis pas ici par plaisir, St Mangouste m'envoie pour un… petit problème.  
\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? dit-il dans un professionnalisme.

Lucius lui tendit le papier où était inscrit quelques mots. Le roux s'en saisit et commença sa lecture. Il fronça les sourcils aux premiers mots, écarquilla légèrement les yeux au fil de sa lecture, puis eut un petit sourire avant de franchement se retenir de rire. Il plongea son regard dans celui du Lord blond qui n'était clairement pas amusé, mais plutôt vexé, gêné presque. Il lui fit signe de le suivre toujours en se retenant de rire. Il le fit entrer dans une salle de consultation semblable à celle d'un médecin moldu à première vu. Il posa le papier sur le bureau et sortit en disant qu'il revenait.

Bill devait sortir avant d'éclater de se lâcher devant le blond, risquant la perte de son boulot. La porte fermée et, assez loin de la pièce, il éclata de rire. Il mit un moment avant de se calmer, reprendre apparence d'un geste de baguette et se dépêcha de revenir dans le bureau, prenant au passage quelques outils pour ce qui allait suivre. Il entra dans le bureau en restant parfaitement professionnel et déposa son matériel sur la table de consultation avant de s'asseoir à sa place sous le regard scrutateur du plus âgé.

\- Bien. Sachez, Lord Malfoy, que je suis sous serment magique et que ce qui arrivera ici ne sera jamais dévoilé. Secret professionnel oblige. Aussi, le bureau contient un sort de silence ainsi personne n'entendra ce que nous dirons. Du coup, maintenant je vous écoute. Le compte-rendu de votre visite informe que vous avez reçu quelques sort et qu'aujourd'hui vous… avez des problèmes. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?  
\- … Depuis quelque année j'entretiens une relation particulière avec un homme. Ma femme étant décédée dans ce tragique circonstance, il s'est mit à rêver d'avoir la place. Sauf qu'il faut que vous compreniez que bien que je sois… plutôt entreprenant pour avoir des relations avec, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire de lui mon compagnon. La discussion fut difficile et … il est plutôt doué en sortilège. J'ai réussis, dans ma malchance, à faire qu'il ne puisse rien dire mais… me voilà aujourd'hui avec des sorts qui font que j'ai quelques soucis… de l'ordre privé.  
\- Je vois et quel sont ces soucis Lord Malfoy ?

L'homme sentit une sueur froide le parcourir dans le dos, puis une immense gêne avant de déglutir et se lancer.

\- Il m'arrive d'avoir des érections sans que je ne le contrôle et… elle sont très douloureuse. Je ne peux… m'en défaire.  
\- Je vais vous demander d'être plus précis. Nous somme tous deux des hommes adultes et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes sous couvert du secret médical et professionnel.  
\- Je ne peux pas me soulager quand cela arrive et c'est très douloureux. Pendant ce temps là je suis… très excité et je ne me contrôle pas, ou difficilement. J'ai sûrement d'autres soucis qui arrivent en même temps, mais je suis bien trop… obnubilé par mon… ressenti du moment.  
\- Bien, je vois. Je vais vous demander de vous déshabiller et vous allonger sur la table. Je vais avoir besoin de voir ce qui arrive pendant votre crise.

Dire qu'il était mortifié était un euphémisme mais il savait que l'homme était professionnel et savait ce qu'il faisait. Il espérait ne plus avoir de… soucis une fois sortit. Il commença à enlever les vêtements avec lenteur et délicatesse avant qu'une bouffée de chaleur le prenne et le fasse tomber à genou en gémissant. Bill s'approcha rapidement, ne croyant pas sa chance, vint le redresser et, pas très professionnel, finit de déshabiller l'homme. Il passa son regard de haut en bas et s'avoua qu'il était plutôt bien fait. De longues jambes, un corps bien sculpté, une peau douce et puis ce sex… Il se baffa mentalement et allongea l'homme sur la table de consultation alors que celui-ci tremblait en gémissant. Il passa plusieurs fois sa baguette au dessus du patient en marmonnant.

Il fallut plusieurs longues minutes avant que le résultat ne tombe. Bien parfait…

\- Monsieur Malfoy , dit Bill d'une voix un peu plus rauque que la normal. Je sais que vous m'entendez et … le résultat est ...

Il déglutit avant de se mordre les lèvres fortement.

\- Pour vous soigner il faut que que vous… couchiez avec quelqu'un… en tant que … en tant que soumis.  
\- Faites-le.

Cela avait été direct et foutrement honnête, si le blond devait se l'avouer. Sentir ces mains sur lui le caresser et quand bien même c'était un rouquin, il n'était contre un homme qui avait envie, surtout pas en ce moment. Bill toussa, se reprenant.

\- P.. Pardon ? bafouilla le plus jeune.  
\- Vous en avez envie, dit-il en un gémissement. Je le sais, je le vois… Aidez moi. hmmmm~  
\- Bien. Si j'ai votre accord…  
\- Bien plus qu'une fois William, murmura t-il en se léchant les lèvres plongeant son regard d'acier teinté de désir dans celui du briseur de sort.  
\- Appelez Moi Bill, fit-il en se déshabillant et bloquant la porte.

La suite ne fut plus que gémissements et bruits mouillés. Les deux ne furent plus qu'un, deux membres de familles rivales réunies dans un même lit.

Quand Lord Malfoy sortit de la pièce presque une heure plus tard, il était de nouveau habillé impeccablement, bien que, marchant un peu étrangement. Il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres qui disait qu'il était plutôt de bonne humeur. De nouveau chacun de chaque côté du comptoir les deux hommes se firent face encore un instant avant que Lucius ne prenne la parole; Il ne pouvait pas partir comme cela.

\- Je vous remercie pour vos... services Monsieur Weasley, dit-il en tendant la main, les yeux malicieux.  
\- Plaisir partagé Lord Malfoy, répondit-il en se léchant les lèvres avant de répondre à la poignée de main.

Quand Lucius Malfoy sortit de Gringott's ce fut de meilleur humeur qu'à son arrivé. Dans sa poche, il toucha un précieux bout de parchemin, une adresse qu'il visiterait le soir même. Peut-être même après si le jeune rouquin voulait encore de lui.


End file.
